


Presente

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Elementary [22]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, familia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: De repente Sherlock percebe que Joan está diferente. Estranha, nervosa, e mudando drasticamente seus hábitos diários. Ele começa a se preocupar ao ouvi-la chorando sozinha numa certa manhã, e passa a considerar se ele pode ter alguma parcela de culpa em sua tristeza.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson (Elementary)
Series: Elementary [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919581
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Presente

**Author's Note:**

> Elementary e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem a Robert Doherty e a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> *Essa história também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

— Tem certeza que está tudo bem? – Sherlock perguntava pela segunda vez naquela tarde.

— Sim – Joan respondeu simplesmente antes de subir as escadas e sumir para o andar de cima, sem sequer olhá-lo.

O britânico sabia que era mentira. Ultimamente Joan estava estranha, nervosa, constantemente calada e triste, às vezes até fria. E Shrelock tinha certeza que pela manhã ela estivera chorando durante o banho. Minutos depois de deixar o chuveiro ele a vira sentada na cama olhando alguma coisa em seu tablet, ela estava sorrindo enquanto anotava algo em um pedaço de papel, que escondeu dele quando o viu se aproximar, também fechando a tela aberta no aparelho e apagando o sorriso do rosto, e prontamente olhou para baixo, evitando a todo custo lhe mostrar que havia chorado.

Estavam envolvidos há quase um ano, quando finalmente haviam confessado os sentimentos que reprimiram durante tanto tempo por vários medos, na maioria tolos. O consultor queria desesperadamente abraçá-la e dizer-lhe que iria ficar tudo bem, que passariam por aquela dificuldade juntos, fosse o que fosse. Mas ela queria distância, então não se atrevia a desrespeitar esse desejo, por mais que doesse. Olhou perdido durante vários minutos para o andar de cima e decidiu não segui-la. Deu às costas as escadas e foi arrumar os papéis espalhados do caso que haviam concluído algumas horas atrás.

******

— Também estou preocupada. Mas você deve conversar com ela. Se uma mulher como Joan está sensível, alguma coisa a está perturbando bastante. Tenha paciência.

— Ela nunca foi assim. E tenho certeza que certas razões femininas não são a causa no momento.

— Mulheres mudam em alguns momentos, Sherlock.

— Por que vocês simplesmente não dizem qual é o problema ao invés de se calarem nessas horas?

A loura riu levemente enquanto lavava os pratos do jantar.

— Nós não funcionamos assim. Também notei que ela parece assustada. Me surpreende que o grande Sherlock Holmes ainda não tenha possíveis respostas – ela brincou – Mas vou quebrar seu galho e falar com ela.

Sherlock esperou impaciente durante quase uma hora enquanto as duas mulheres estavam no andar de cima. Às vezes ele podia ouvi-las falando mais alto, em dado momento pode ouvir uma exclamação de alegria de senhora Hudson, e a certo ponto ele percebeu que Joan estava chorando de novo. O que a assustava tanto que ela não queria contar a ele? Joan sabia que ele iria até o fim do mundo para protegê-la de qualquer coisa. E senhora Hudson se enganava pensando que ele não estava desconfiado. Começara a se preocupar quando Joan fora dormir antes dele durante cinco noites seguidas e em todas elas Sherlock havia encontrado marcas de lágrimas em seu rosto.

_{Flash Back}_

O inglês adentrou o quarto descalço a fim de eliminar qualquer barulho. Parou dois passos depois da porta, sem acender a luz, e observou a mulher asiática adormecida. As marcas das lágrimas ainda brilhavam em seu rosto. Andou até ela e sentou-se na beirada da cama, estendendo a mão para secar o belo rosto entristecido. A chinesa estava de fato dormindo. Sherlock puxou um pouco o cobertor de cima dela. Não queria fazer aquilo sem sua permissão, mas estava desconfiado do que poderia haver de errado. Joan estava triste, com medo, alterando alguns hábitos diários e Sherlock sabia que ela estava atrasada pela segunda vez em dois meses. Sua mão tocou delicadamente o tecido fino da camiseta e ele pode sentir o abdômen plano da mulher através da roupa. Tocou-a com cuidado e a acariciou ali, muito cedo ainda para se certificar de qualquer coisa. Apenas dois meses, alguma outra coisa podia a estar atormentando o suficiente para causar alterações tão notáveis. Queria falar com ela, queria que confiasse nele, mas esperaria o possível para que ela se sentisse confortável para isso. Cobriu-a de volta e foi para o outro lado da cama, tirando seus sapatos e acomodando-se debaixo das cobertas junto com ela.

— Eu te amo, Joanie – sussurrou em seu ouvido quando a abraçou contra o peito – Diga-me o que está errado. O que está te assustando, amor. Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu vou cuidar de você em qualquer circunstância, eu prometo.

Apenas o silêncio veio como resposta e ele a confortou em seus braços pelo resto da noite.

_{Fim do Flash Back}_

Uma senhora Hudson sorridente desceu as escadas séculos depois, fazendo um suspense silencioso de propósito ao ver Sherlock fitá-la quase com desespero.

— Está tudo bem – ela disse finalmente.

Ele não pode evitar suspirar em alívio, mas aquilo não esclarecia nada.

— Respire fundo, desfaça essa cara assustada e vá falar com ela. Ela precisa de você.

A mais velha pegou suas coisas e caminhou até a porta, virando-se na direção dele antes de sair.

— Eu já guardei Clyde, arrumei a casa e até dei uma olhada em suas abelhas. Deixei comida para os dois, precisam apenas esquentar. Eu já cuidei de tudo, então fique apenas com ela a partir de agora – a loura falou ainda sorrindo.

— Obrigado – Sherlock respondeu antes de vê-la ir embora.

Esperou somente a porta ser trancada para se levantar e correr até o andar de cima, parando ao ver a porta de seu quarto e dando passos hesitantes até ela. Joan estava sentada na cama abraçando os joelhos. Os longos cabelos negros estavam soltos, adornando seus ombros, deixando-a linda, mesmo com a aparência de extrema tristeza. Não parecia tê-lo notado. Ela respirava fundo tentando se controlar, era evidente que havia chorado novamente.

— Joan – chamou mais baixo do que intencionava, vendo-a olhar tristemente para ele, mas sem encará-lo.

— Sherlock... – ela sussurrou de volta – Nós precisamos conversar.

Sherlock adentrou o cômodo, sentando-se ao lado dela com as pernas estendidas na cama. Joan manteve o silêncio por mais alguns instantes, nos quais ele evitou tocá-la, por mais que quisesse fazer o contrário. Por fim, Joan relaxou e estendeu as pernas assim como ele.

— Eu tenho um presente pra você – ela disse nervosa, e o detetive não soube detectar se ela estava feliz ou triste com aquilo – Se você não gostar, essa conversa não precisa acontecer agora. Vai ser demais pra mim.

— Querida, sabe que pode me dizer qualquer coisa. Nós vamos passar por isso, seja o que for.

Ela sorriu ainda sem olhá-lo e esticou-se para tirar um embrulho da gaveta do criado-mudo, entregando-o a ele. Sherlock observou o pacote por um instante. Era pequeno e fofo, o papel estampado variava entre as cores bege e branco. Podia sentir a ansiedade de Joan crescer a cada segundo de sua observação. Desfez o embrulho e puxou o conteúdo que havia dentro. No primeiro segundo não soube o que sentir, no segundo estava confuso, e por fim estava feliz e mais confuso ainda. Ele sorriu. Era disso que Joan estava com medo? Mas por quê? Já tinha a resposta, ele era Sherlock Holmes! E tinha que admitir que aquele era um ponto sobre o qual haviam conversado, mas nunca definitivamente. Deixou o presente sobre o colo e virou-se para a mulher assustada ao seu lado, abraçando-a forte durante tanto tempo que o tempo simplesmente pareceu parar. Beijou e afagou os cabelos negros, tentando transmitir o máximo de conforto que era possível naquele abraço. Afastou-se mil segundos depois para beijá-la quase até deixá-la sem fôlego.

— Não está decepcionado? – Ela perguntou baixinho enquanto respiravam ofegantes, finalmente lhe mostrando os olhos escuros, estavam tão assustados, e levemente avermelhados e inchados por causa do choro.

— Por que estaria? Nós dois fizemos isso juntos. Eu tenho mais culpa que você. E foi a melhor noite da minha vida, Joan.

O consultor voltou novamente sua atenção para a roupinha de bebê em seu colo. Um pequeno macacão branco com luvinhas, meias e sapatos fofinhos de tecido também branco.

— É lindo, Joan. Agradeça a Mary por mim também.

— Como você...?

— Eu saberia se você tivesse ido comprar roupas de bebê nas últimas semanas e sei que você visitou Mary há duas.

Joan finalmente sorriu balançando a cabeça divertidamente. Sherlock não tinha jeito.

— Por que não me contou, Joanie?

— Você já sabia. E não disse nada.

— Sim, eu desconfiei. Mas não tinha evidências suficientes e não queria forçar o assunto se estava desconfortável pra me contar. Me doeu vê-la sofrer sozinha e não fazer nada – ele falou, e Joan pode ver a dor no fundo dos olhos azuis.

— Me desculpe, Sherlock... Você não queria ser pai.

— Isso foi há muitos anos, meu doce. Bem antes de eu desistir de resistir a você. Mesmo assim, daquela vez em que perguntei se pensava em ter filhos, pensou que eu estava brincando?

— Você nunca me deu uma resposta e achei que apenas estivesse curioso.

Sherlock a tomou em seus braços outra vez.

— Você quer esse bebê?

— Muito.

— Eu também, Joan. Eu sei que sempre quis ser mãe. E quando eu aceitei você, também aceitei essa possibilidade. Agora só quero vê-la sorrindo, sem mais nenhuma lágrima. Nosso filho pode sentir isso e sua tristeza acabaria comigo e com ele. Eu amo você mais do que já amei qualquer pessoa na minha vida, meu anjo. Se nunca falei sobre minha mudança de ideias sobre termos um bebê é porque também me assustava, mas vamos enfrentar isso juntos e vamos ser mais felizes do que podemos imaginar com nosso bebê. Mesmo os problemas com nosso trabalho, vamos encontrar uma forma de conciliar isso. Vai ficar tudo bem, amor. Então, por favor, não chore mais – sussurrou para a oriental em seus braços, beijando sua testa e protegendo-a em seu abraço, sentindo as pequenas mãos apertarem sua camisa.

— Amo você – ela falou sorrindo, vendo-o sorrir de volta – Sherlock...

Ele a olhou interrogativamente.

— É uma menina.

O consultor abriu um enorme sorriso, beijando-a de novo por alguns instantes.

— Você tem apenas dois meses. Fez exames?

— Tabela chinesa.

— A precisão disso me assusta – ele comentou – Nunca ouvi falar de erros, a não ser em alguns casos de gêmeos ou outras raras ocasiões. Não quer esperar e ter certeza?

— Também estou considerando a possibilidade de termos um menino.

Joan puxou de debaixo do travesseiro um pedaço de papel com vários rabiscos e Sherlock o reconheceu imediatamente. Era o que ela estava rabiscando mais cedo. Vários nomes soltos estavam espalhados ali. Alguns escritos em azul outros em vermelho. O inglês sorriu ao ver o nome Alistair escrito em azul. Joan também pensara em homenagear seu velho e falecido amigo.

— Eu não queria decidir isso sem você. Ia te mostrar depois.

— Vejo que decidiu valorizar sua ascendência. Podemos escolher um nome chinês e um outro em inglês. Um deles será o nome do meio.

— É exatamente o que pensei... Senhora Hudson ficou tão feliz que parece que quem vai ter o filho é ela.

Sherlock riu.

— Eu pude perceber. Kitty também ficará feliz em saber que será uma irmã mais velha quando lhe dermos notícias.

Passaram quase uma hora pensando sobre possíveis nomes, Sherlock arrumou mais travesseiros na cama, onde os dois se deitaram juntos. Ele sem jamais deixar Joan se afastar de seu abraço, e Joan deitada confortavelmente sobre seu peito, enquanto também o abraçava e às vezes podia senti-lo afagar sua barriga, fazendo-a sorrir inevitavelmente.

— Mei Violet Watson Holmes – Sherlock falou por fim.

— Allistar Lien Watson Holmes – Joan disse.

— Ainda é muito cedo. Talvez tenhamos dois.

Joan riu.

— Pra quem eu pensava que não ia gostar nada disso, está sonhando mais do que eu – ela falou quando se encararam.

— Tudo é possível, Joan.

Os dois trocaram um sorriso antes de silenciarem em um longo beijo apaixonado.

**Author's Note:**

> A tabela chinesa tem mais de 700 anos e até hoje é muito utilizada para oferecer uma ideia do sexo do bebê. Não há comprovação científica, mas a tabela chinesa possui 93% de chance de acerto.


End file.
